opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
What Is Obama's Change?
by Jaxhawk Hollywood's New Matinee Idol Examined http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R4ZZtEd8xDI/AAAAAAAACGk/PFsk6zCxDrA/s1600-h/geffen.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R4ZZtUd8xEI/AAAAAAAACGs/4zL9rj6-lfA/s1600-h/paulsclintons.jpg The Hollywood elitists appear to have chosen their new Matinee Idol, Barrack Obama. The rich and http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R4ZN00d8xCI/AAAAAAAACGc/xyQzzntpN8c/s1600-h/obamaiowa.jpg "beautiful" of the celluloid screen helped push Bill Clinton into the Oval Office. Until the Iowa caucus it seemed their favorite was Bill's wife Hillary. But in all fairy tales the story has shifted a bit. Yesterday the Hollywood mogul known for his lavish parties for Bill Clinton's campaign,David Geffen,endorsed Obama. His reasons were as follows: He essentially said Hillary was unelectable. But he went further: he called her "incredibly polarising" before turning on her husband.Calling him "a reckless guy", who had given his enemies ample stout sticks with which to beat him, he even suggested Bill Clinton's personal habits would yet damage his wife's campaign, hinting at further skeletons in the cupboard. Referring to the couple, Geffen added: "Everybody in politics lies, but they do it with such ease, it's troubling." Their are lies, liars and politicians who use semantics and double speak to convince voters to pull the lever opposite their name on election day. The candidate in this election cyle who has thus far demonstrated the ability to sway voters with semantics and catchy slogans but little substance, is Senator Obama. The junior Senator from Illinois has little to show for his two years in the U.S. Senate other than his votes against providing more money for the troops fighting radical Islam in Iraq. He is using as his slogan for his campaign " Change We Can Believe In." But what kind of change, does he envision much less promise to accomplish if he were to be elected President? Obama has voiced essentially the same positions that the top three Democrats running have itterated. Abortion on demand, withdrawal from Iraq, ebryonic cell research sponsored by government money, gun control, larger taxes, repeal of Bush's tax cuts and bigger government. From this Socialist, secularist position how will he affect a change in Washington that will lead to better protection for US and make life better for the rapidly vanishing middle class? This candidate is handsome, erudite and appealing to the young. Those who always think they can make the World a better place than their parents did. Maybe they can, but to do so One must have a plan or at least an outline of what he/she will do to affect the change. So far all Obama has shown us is his anti-war sentiments, and with the situation in Iraq looking better each month you don't hear many Democrats talking about Iraq on the "stump". With the Iranian situation becoming each day more threatening. I would hope Americans would not vote for a man who has said publicly that his way of dealing with Islamic terrorists is by negotiation, not by force of arms to defeat them! This is not Mister or Miss America we will elect in November. The beauty contest is a far cry from electing the head of the Free World ! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 10, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: ELECTION OBAMA SEMANTICS PROMISES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.